This invention is concerned with novel 4-alkyl-2-pyridylimidazoles, benzimidazoles and imidazopyridines having pharmaceutical activity.
2,4(or 5)-Disubstituted imidazoles, excluding 4-alkyl imidazoles, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,178. These compounds are shown to have xanthine oxidase inhibiting activity, which indicates usefulness for treating gout or hyperuricemia. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,061 and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 18, 895-900 (1975) dislcose 4(5)-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridiylimidazoles which are shown to have xanthine oxidase and/or antihypertensive activity. No 4-alkyl-2-substituted imidazoles are disclosed.
Certain 2-pyridylbenzimidazoles useful as light screening agents are disclosed in Chemical Abstracts, 58, 2455-e (1963).
2-(2-Pyridyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridines are disclosed in the Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 4, 157-159 (1967). No utility is disclosed for these pyridines.
2-(3-Pyridyl)imidazole is disclosed by Fromherz et al in Helv. Physiol. Acta 6 42-54 (1948) and also Chemical Abstracts 42, 8956i (1948). No alkylimidazole derivatives are suggested.
Certain novel alkyl-2-pyridylimidazoles, halo-2-pyridylbenzimidazoles, and 2-pyridylimidazopyridines have been discovered which exhibit antihypertensive and/or xanthine oxidase inhibiting activity.